Star Wars: Aftermath: Ruse of Rogues
by Shadow Chaser
Summary: 7 years after the NJO books Valin Horn is still an angry young man. This is his story as he searches for his answers and help defend the Galactic Free Alliance. [Alternate Universe] [ON HOLD]


Star Wars: Aftermath: Ruse of Rogues 

By: Shadow Chaser

**_Author's Notes and Details:_**

This story is a semi-Alternate Universe of the New Jedi Order series.  The events of NJO did happen, but in a different fashion.  For one thing, I'm keeping Anakin Solo alive.  He's not my favorite character, but he was really a great Jedi.  I'm also making him turn dark and follow the Vong before Tahiri, Jacen, and Jaina brought him back to the light.  Also, this story will focus mainly on Valin Horn, Corran's son.  As it takes place roughly seven years since the end of the war, Valin is roughly 22 years old, give or take one year.

            The Vong did a lot of hideous things and one of them is experimentation with memory wipes and implanting false memories.  This idea comes from both _Knights of the Old Republic_ game and from the TV show _Babylon 5_.  Things might seem a bit odd at first, but everything will come into play.

            Also, another thing is that I don't believe that all of the Vong just up and went with Zonama Sekot.  I still believe that there were renegades that still harassed the Republic and they were defeated over the years.

            Let see…Jaina is still the Sword, though she's now more of a starfighter commander, holding the rank of Colonel in the Galactic Free Alliance's fleet and commanding her own squadron, Twin Suns.  Jag is back in Chiss space, and occasionally visits…Tenel Ka is in Hapes.  Jacen is still wandering.  Tahiri is with Anakin on Ossus teaching the people while occasionally exploring space and visiting Zonama Sekot.  Danni is a permanent resident on Sekot (I never liked her from day one).  The Jedi are on Ossus.  Kyp is commanding the Dozen as a Jedi support group.  Corran is on Ossus where Mirax makes it her base of operations.  Luke is on the Advisory Council, but formed the Jedi Council and occasionally advises them.  Han and Leia travel the galaxy as ambassadors of peace (at least Leia does).  Okay…to say more would spoil.

**_Characters:_**

**Major Characters:**

Valin Horn; mercenary (human male from Courscant)

Quint Jace; GFA pilot (human male from Thyferra)

Jysella Horn; Jedi Apprentice (human female from Corellia)

Corran Horn; Jedi Master (human male from Corellia)

Jacen Solo; Jedi Knight (human male from Courscant)

Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight (human female from Courscant)

Corinthius Pri'de; warmaster (unknown quantity)

Commander Roan Xenos; fleet commander (human male from Ithor)

**Secondary Characters:**

Wedge Antilles; retired general (human male from Corellia)

Tycho Celchu; retired general (human male from Alderaan)

Gavin Darklighter; colonel (human male from Tatooine)

Luke Skywalker; Jedi Master (human male from Tatooine)

Anakin Solo; Jedi Knight (human male from Anoth)

Kyp Durron; Jedi Master (human male from ?)

**Story:**

Prologue – When things go bump in the night… 

The creeping of padded feet was all that echoed in the great room on an unknown living planet, very much similar to Zonama Sekot, but in ways, very much different.  For Yulentha she was very similar to Togerians being cat-like and such, but she was of a different species, one few had ever heard about, save the Chiss that lived with her in the Unknown Regions. The humans and aliens living in the universe only thought that Sekot was the only living planet…and she intended it to stay that way until she was ready to finish what the Vong started.

Those pathetic humans and aliens only thought that the Vong was their greatest enemy.  They didn't even realize that such greater and older threats lay within their borders.  No…the Vong were her servants, her pets.  To them, she was the original Yun-Yammka, even though the Vong said that they had just created that God for the purpose of war.

No…if they only knew of such a greater power then they would all bow before her and her kind, well her mostly as she was one of the few left of her kind.  Her kind had no name that she knew in human and alien terms would not be able to pronounce.  Her kind also rarely reproduced as that action had painful consequences.  She had visited many galaxies over the last thousands of years and in each one, conquered it with her Vong.

She couldn't call her pets the Vong.  Even their names were indecipherable.  Only they themselves called themselves the Yuuzhan Vong.  In her language, it meant, "Slaved Ones".  And yes, they were her slaves, grown and bred to do her bidding, her every will.

Surprisingly, after encountering this galaxy, the creatures of this universe had begun to implement thoughts of rebellion in her pets' heads.  Such a bad thing to do as Sekot had also rebelled against her.  But Sekot was always weak…and after taking on the poison, returned to her, begging her to heal her.

She had refused, telling the planet that it willingly went into the fray and knew what it was getting into so why should she help it.  And so Sekot limped away with its Vong defectors, nursing its own wounds.  Sekot's actions reminded her of a few other living planets that had rebelled against her long ago, over a few hundred millennia ago.  They had left her and settled in the galaxy she was resting in right now and she still remembered their leader, the one who called itself Corellia.  When she conquered this galaxy they were going to be in a lot of pain by the time she was done with them.

Yulentha suddenly stopped her pacing and stared at the crystal globe that was resting in the middle of the grand hall of her palace that she had on her most faithful of sentient planets, Planar Zygrat.  Zygrat was her most trusted of all living planets.  She walked over to the darkish colored orb and placed her clawed hands over it, barely touching the surface yet stroking it until a white mist swirled in the orb.

"Are the programs complete?" she purred softly.

"Yes, Yun-Yammka," one of her faithful Vong answered in a guttural voice.  "It has been seven years since those cursed _Jeedai_ drove us out, but the seeds have been planted and fermented.  Many of those we infected will gather at the point.  Then we will be ready to go forth once more."

"What of the Chiss?"

"The Chiss will be dealt with, Yun-Yammka," the Vong replied and Yulentha smiled, her teeth scissor and razor sharp.  Even though she was cat-like, her face was that of a lizard quality.  After all, she was not of the Ssi-ruuk, but of the Rugian species, the creators of the Ssi-ruuk.

"Excellent.  We strike soon," she let the white swirl fade away and turned towards the windows that overlooked her planet.  "Soon, Zygrat…soon.  We will have our vengeance."

                                    *                      *                      *


End file.
